


Steve/Darcy Drabbles

by flareonfury



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers100, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles that can interconnect, but don't have to about Darcy & Steve.</p>
<p>(written for LJ's community avengers100 so they are MEANT to be this short!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Beginnings

She knows exactly when her life plans changed. Mainly she was going to college and switching majors so she could avoid real life, because in reality she had no idea what she really wanted to do with her life. She didn’t see herself as a teacher or a musician (especially since she couldn’t carry a tune to save her life), she couldn’t see herself as a artist (unless stick figures were in) or a professional speaker (small groups of friends were no problem, but large groups that were there to argue points or judge her, no way in hell). 

The moment when her life plans change? A giant robot alien thing destroys the town she’s in WHILE she’s there watching the battle unfold in front of her eyes. She could even consider the moment when she actually believed in Thor’s story of him being the god of thunder. Her life turned into a comic book storyline where superheroes and aliens existed, other worlds weren’t a theory anymore.

Still, it wasn’t until Thor returned to Earth and invited Jane into the Avengers Tower that her life plans presented itself to her. She loved hanging around them – the Avengers. They each had a special quirk that matched their personality and she fell in love with all of them (although not in love with them _in_ love with them). Thor and his Asgardian puppy-like personality. Tony and his sarcastic wit (and his amazing Stark tech that was so much better than her iPod!). Clint and his nesting habit… and his affinity for arrows. Natasha and her killer style and ninja skills. Bruce and the Hulk. Steve with his beautiful sketches and old fashioned personality that was charming. 

Being the official Avengers Liaison wasn’t exactly easy, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. #3 Anticipation

She’s not sure if she did a good thing or not - getting dressed up to match styles that he was probably more familiar with in the 1940s. She did it because the dress just called out to her, and she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible because he hated these kinds of parties (and only went because they were for good causes and he was too polite to say no). And this was technically their first ‘date’, so she might have over thought it too much and now completely ruined the evening because he isn’t saying anything. He’s just staring at her.

It makes her nervous, because she knows he likes her – otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to be her date, but maybe she had offended him or something by dressing like this? And when she’s nervous, she tends to start rambling, which happens before he could say anything – if he was even going to.

“I could change if this doesn’t work for you… I mean Pepper and Jane made me buy tons of dresses so I can go back up and change if you don’t like this-” She doesn’t even notice that he’s moved closer to her until his finger brushes against her ruby lips to shut her up. She stares up into his eyes because she’s short and the serum made him a giant compared to her, but in a comforting sort of way. Darcy wants to question his actions but as she looks into his eyes she can see the heat in them. It warms her to her core and pushes any doubts she had out of her mind.

“You look stunning, Darcy.” She notices immediately that he’s starting blushing, because he realizes how close he was to her. Hell, even she was blushing.


	3. #9 Surprise

Its moments like these that Darcy treasures. Seeing him stunned into a blushing silence always made the moments together extra special because it means she’s surprised him. And if she’s learned anything from her Nana Lewis, it’s surprising people. 

As he takes in how close they were, his face flushes pink. He hasn’t had a lot experience with women (she knows this), but it’s still oddly flattering that she could make him flush. Granted it didn’t really take a lot to make him blush (although it’s getter harder since Stark is well, Tony Stark – no explanation needed).

Darcy kisses him.


End file.
